H.G. Wells
|-| In-Universe= H.G. Wells, also known as The Writer, was a friend of The Time Traveler, who recorded a narrative of the Time Traveler's journey into the future after hearing the story along with a group of the Time Traveler's peers. ("The Time Machine", "The Time Ships") : In some versions of the story, (though probably not the original novel) Wells may have been The Time Traveler himself. In certain sources, he's shown to have invented his own Time Machine. Examples include Time After Time and Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. |-| Real life= Herbert George Wells is a British science fiction author, one of the earliest writers in that field. He's the writer of the novel The Time machine, and hence the creator of the universe which this wiki covers. He and Jules Verne are very often called "The Fathers of Science Fiction." History |-| In-Universe = Wells was present at the Time Traveler's get-together, where he demonstrated to his friends the principle of time travel using the Model Time Machine. He was also present at the get-together after the Time Traveler returned from the future, and related his story. He wrote a very detailed account of this incident. ("The Time Machine: An Invention") Before the Time Traveler disappeared into the future, he made a secret arrangement with Wells to take care of his belongings when he was gone. The Writer carried this out, eventually warehousing his items for later removal. He also arranged for Mrs Watchett to be handsomely compensated for her work at the Time Traveler's home. ("Beyond the Time Machine") Over the next few years, he wrote a successful narrative based on The Time Traveler's story, which effectively launched his career. ("The Time Ships", "The Time Machine: A Sequel") Working at a bookshop, six years after The Time Traveler's departure, he met The Time Traveler again, shortly after seeing the Model Time Machine turn up again in the Time Traveler's house. The Time Traveler then related a second narrative to him. ("The Time Machine: A Sequel") In 1903, an invasion force arrived from Mars and began to wreak havoc in England. Wells took his wife to Leatherhead, before returning to the site of the crash site to investigate. Once the Martians had begun slaughtering humans, he began to trek back to Leatherhead to find his wife. During this time, he briefly fell in with Edward Turnbull and Amelia Fitzgibbon, both having come from Mars along with the invasion. He related The Time Traveler's story to them. He fled with them to The Time Traveler's House, where the three of them hid and observed the invasion. They soon devised and built The Space Machine as a means of stopping the creatures. ("The Space Machine") : This story implies that Wells, the same writer from The Time Machine, is also the protagonist in War of the Worlds, who remains unnamed in that story. Wells is also identified by name in this story. '' Wells also wrote a story entitled ''The Invisible Man, which Dupuy had read by the early 20th Century. ("Timeslip Troopers") |-| Real life = Wells was born on September 21 1866, and died at the age of 79 in august 13 1946. Popular Books Some of the most well known books of him include "The First Men in the Moon", "The Time Machine", "The Island of Doctor Moreau", "The Food of the Gods and how it came to Earth", "The War of the Worlds" and of course "The Invisible Man". Time Machine-related *The Chronic Argonauts *The Time Machine: An Invention *The Grey Man *When The Sleeper Wakes (implied connection) |-| Alternate continuities= In Lois & Clark Wells is an inventor and author, who invented a time machine which he uses to visit Superman and Lois Lane in the 20th Century. He has aided them in some of their adventures, notably against Tempus, a villain from the future. (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) In Warehouse 13 Helena Wells was a famous author and inventor who was mistakenly believed to be a man by later ages. She did invent a time machine of sorts, though it bore little resemblance to the titular machine of her novel. She allied with the staff of Warehouse 13 multiple times. (Warehouse 13) : A proposed spin-off series would have followed Wells in her further adventures. '' In ''Time After Time ''(film) Wells is the inventor of a time machine, which he uses to travel back in time and hunt down Jack the Ripper. ("Time After Time") In ''Time After Time ''(TV series) : ''This upcoming series will follow Wells, who travels back in time on his time machine, chasing down Jack the Ripper (much like the novel and film versions of the story). '' =Behind the Scenes= ''Although Wells is a real-life writer, and author of The Time Machine, many authors have placed him in their Time Machine-related stories, giving him his own fictional adventures. A popular theory is that Wells is The Time Traveler himself, as noted above. Category:H.G. Wells Category:Time Travelers